There has heretofore been available a technology wherein an electric charger for charging the battery of a two-wheeled electric vehicle is disposed below the rider's seat of the vehicle (Japanese Patent No. 3055706).
According to another available technology, an electric charger has an appearance jointly provided by a storage unit and a cover, and an AC cord and a DC cord are wound in a recess that is defined by the storage unit and the cover (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-079320).